Project: Shadow Files (Trailer)
by Nightfury991
Summary: (Trailer for a fanfic I might be writing) 'Warning, the files you are about to open, PROJECT SHADOW, are under high restriction. Read under your own risk; and on your own head be it' - Doomsday Dora...First it was the Sparticle Project, then the Quantum Nexus...then they thought that was that. They were wrong...when Project Shadow popped up on a computer screen as they left...


A lone figure slowly walked out of a darkened alley as a few pieces of newspaper brushed by thanks to a stray gust of wind. He looked around slightly, the old grey hood covering his head blocking his face from view by covering it with shadows, the weak sun that got through the heavy overcast of the sky barely making any sort of progress getting the shadows out from under the hoods.

'_What if…all that you cared for, all that you held dear in this World….was taken from you? In an instant; they just vanished…into thin air?' _

The figure lent against one side of the alley that he had walked out of, looking down both sides of the street that he had walked out of, before slowly walking down one of the empty streets, a few pieces of rubbish slowly floating down the street thanks to the slight wind.

'_What if all of the Adults, and all others that were over 16 years of age, all just…disappeared at the same time, leaving only the children of the planet on one universe? What kind of mayhem would reign over the world?'_

The figure walked along the side of the street, slowly pushing his gloved hands into his trouser pockets, which in turn pushed his black trench coat back behind his arms as his hands went into his pockets. The head of the figure, covered with his hood, was slowly looking around each side of the street behind him; he was on edge.

'_After the Rise of the Fizzy Empire, things hadn't been the same; the majority of the Tribes have signed the Three Rules, but there are those that the Sheriffs can't control. I'm one of 'em…'_

He turned his head slightly at the sound of a rubbish bin getting knocked over; but it turned out to just be a strong gust of wind. He shook his head a couple of times, clearing his head as he continued walking. He looked at the side of one of the buildings, seeing a crudely drawn picture of a hooded figure, with the words _'WANTED; Alive, 20,000 Fizzies.' _

'_The world has changed in more ways that many of us could ever imagine; with children controlling the world, the nuclear power plants were in meltdown till one of the members of the Sparticles, a notorious Tribe, shut down the nuclear plants, one by one.'_

The figure ripped off the badly drawn picture of the wanted poster, scrunched it up into a ball and throwing it down another alley that he walked past. The sound of grinding gears soon filled the air around the street, and the figure quickly walked into the alley and hid in the shadows that were casted by the sun.

'_But there is something that these Tribes don't realize; since the Adults have arrived back to this Universe as teenagers, there has been cracks appearing; metaphoric cracks, between the children and the youth-Adults other the rule of the planet.'_

The figure slowly moved its head out the side of the alley, seeing a Police Van that had been vandalised with several things, and the faint sounds of several voices; children voices.

'_They thought the Quantum Nexus was the end of it; they were wrong. The Sparticle Project was a Secondary Project; a Primary project came before that, and I…am the result of this project. I am Shadow Walker, the result of Project: Shadows.'_

The figure lifted its head up, revealing its face; or what appeared to be a Victorian gas mask, the eyes having been blacked out so that they eyes couldn't be seen from the outside, and was only a one-way vision. A slow breathing sound could faintly be heard from the mouth piece of the gas mask, before the figure disappeared into the alley before any of the children from the vandalized Police Van could get out.

'_I am Shadow Walker….'_

"The product of the Shadow Project," said the figure under his breath, falling back into the shadows and disappearing from sight to anyone from the outside.


End file.
